Dancing Shadows
by Dark Puppet
Summary: (Just an Angsty Fic with a sweet mix of Kurtty!) =Kurt gets a really weird flashback of one of his horrid days back in Germany, and it really begins to get to him. Aside form that, there's the subject of Kitty Pryde. Want more? Read on.= (PLEASE R&R!)
1. Flashbacks

(AN: HELLO ALLLL!!!!!!! O____o First of all, My name's Maronne and…yeah. Im new u.u Im new in the fic- writing business and all that stuff. In fact- this is the FIRST fiction Ive EVER written! Its because Im more on the art side of things. Instead of stories and fictions like you people all do, I do mini comics and drawings and other graphics. So please excuse my inability to write a good story. And don't hit me with that big mallet over there. –nods-

Next, the essentials: READ! For the lines with "s, they are speeches. But ones with only plain 's on the start and end are thoughts. Get it? Good.

Next, imagine all the speeches and thoughts in this scene to be in German n__n; If I were to make this very scene in German, then some of you peeps wont be able to understand, ne? Okay lets begin.)

.+.Dancing Shadows.+. 

A cold night it was. No stars. None. The moon hid behind the clouds that were showing an ominous face. And the smell of terror and fear arose rapidly into the air…

Golden demonic eyes darting around like crazy, a look of deep terror cast upon them as they flew around the sight before the beholder…

People.  His fellow Villagers. They were angry. Some of them looked terrified. The children were hiding behind their mothers.

'V…Vas…Vas ist happening?……..' 

Were they afraid of him? But Why? People these days are so cruel. They look down on people and judge them by their looks. But in _his_ case that was an excuse enough, though. His looks could make anybody think he was… what they thought he was.

He was blue and slightly furry, he had slightly sharp fangs and a devil-like tail. And his eyes were a mischievous glint of gold. Like said – with looks like those anybody could mistake him for what they thought he was. A demon. A devil. Evil. Why did it have to be this way? Why, Why, Why?

He was wrapped up in some cloth, and sealed by ropes and belts so he won't be able to move or escape. He struggled to be let go by the two strong men that held him and brought him to that pole… 

 'Vas are Zey doing to me!?…Let me go! I didn't do anysing!' (AN: anything) 

He was tied to the large pole. His head moves around rapidly as he looked at the angry mob that stood before him. They were all so…enraged. Their words loud and clear:

"Gott in Himmel – He is a demon!" (AN: Gott in Himmel- God in Heaven u.u)

"Kill him before he kills us all!"

"Ach du lieber Gott. He isn't just the demon – he could be ze Teufel himself! Burn him quickly!"

(An again: … AH HECK! Ill just put the translations for all the German stuff said at the end of this chapter. -_- Im gonna be using a LOT.)

'Burn…Burn whom? Vait a minute…Burn….Burn me! Oh no….Someone…help me!!'

He was screaming in his mind. His thoughts flew by him. The men holding him brought him to the pole.

"NEEIN! HELLP! NEIIN!!!"

He was screaming as he struggled to be let go. The men only tightened their grip. He just couldn't seem to get out. The men began wrapping some more ropes to secure him to that large pole and he just kept screaming in fright.

Soon enough someone came with a torch in his hand. Coming closer and closer.

"NEEIN!!!"

He just kept screaming and struggling.

..The torch was lit and a fire began to blaze and grow. It came nearer and nearer… Bigger and bigger. Until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

His scream filled the night sky. Clouding it with terror and mayhem.

……..

"…AAAAHH!" panting and sweating, Kurt woke up in his room. The sun was shining bright in the clear sky. The clouds were clear. It was all just a terrible flashback. It was all just a dream.

And then it hit him. What happened after that? He couldn't remember. If he's alive, well, and unburned right now then… How did he get away from all that trouble? It was all very confusing.

Maybe he had teleported away just in time?

Maybe someone came and saved him?

He just didn't know…

He just didn't know.

THE END… FOR NOW.

(AN:Well how did you like it? Like I said – its only my first time writing a fanfic u.u so I hope I do well! :D I hope you liked it! Oh don't worry, the Kurtty will come soon =3 OH YEAH! The translations:

Nein – no

Taufel – devil

Ach du lieber Gott – Oh my dear god (or something like that)

There. That's it for now. Hey – I hope you liked it. Although you prolly didn't. It might take me a bit long to come up with chapter 2 so dear readers please be patient! Oh and yes Id LOVE it if you Reviewed me! But no flames please –puppy eyes- Im new in writing so excuse my inability to write a good fic. u__u)


	2. Regret

(AN: Wheee! I'm back u.u and I've come back from the ashes to continue Dancing Shadows!! Thanks for all the nice reviews =D I didn't get any flames! It's a MIRACLE! –cough- ahem.. I just ate a whole tub of ice cream today, so ignore the sugar rush. Oh and yes thanks to the following people for their nice reviews!

The VooDoo Weasel

Arayah

Kurt-Ling

You're all too kind :3 if youre all wondering where I got all those German words, its because I take German lessons. And yes its because of that fuzzy blue elf there, it is. I just started though, so yeah.

OH YEAH! And remember that dream Kurt got?

 I got the inspiration for it from this picture In a Nightcrawler shrine I found. Must be a comic book scan. I live in the Philippines so I have no idea where to buy Xmen Evo comic books. Anybody know a site with page scans? PLEASE do refer me u.u Oh well, on to chappie two: Regret)

.+. Chapter two: Regret.+.

The day seemed to go pretty well for Kurt, not including the fact that he had this horrible flashback just this morning. He was walking down the halls of Bayville high- of course with his image-inducer on. He had to meet up with the gang at the Cafeteria, as usual.

He was trying very hard not to keep thinking about that dream, though it just seemed to keep flashing in his head. All the screaming of pain, and that dim, ominous sky, He wanted it to stop, but somehow, he couldn't. He just couldn't.

'I have to think of something - aside from that dream…'

Finally arriving at the cafeteria, Kurt searched for a sign of any red shades. Or long red hair. Or that obvious sign of Gothic ness. Or – Pony tailed brown hair…

Kitty. Kitty Pryde. The girl he had always liked ever since she came to join the X-men was sitting on a table next to Scott, Rogue and Jean. (In that case I think he found the gang as well! XD)

He approached the table in which they sat in and took his place next to Scott before taking one glance at Kitty and then looking away immediately. Kitty didn't notice though, she was too busy admiring Scott. Scott. Pah. Of all the people Kitty had to like, WHY Scott? He always gets everything good. He's the leader of the X-men. He's got good grades. He's got respect. He's got good looks. He's got Kitty's rare affection. Kurt sighed and rested his head on his palms. Sometimes he really envied Scott. Because if there was one thing Kurt wanted it was for Kitty to at least like him.

'But then again – Why would such a beautiful girl like Kitty want to at least be friends with someone like… someone like me? Because that's all she's ever going to consider me as. A freak. That's all.' Kurt thought. He heaved a sigh once more before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt? Are yah Okay? Yah seem a li'l bit blue there." Rogue said.

Scott, Jean, Kurt (Kurt before snapping out of his daze, and yes, MOST OF ALL Kurt u.u) and Kitty all blinked and gave her a very blank look.

"…But then again Ah ((I)) might want to rephrase that 'yah seem a li'l bit blue there' part if yah know what Ah mean…"

Kurt smiled a bit before nodding his head a little bit and mumbling "Ja.. I'm fine."

"…But yah don't look fine"

"Trust me, I'm perfectly fine. See?" Kurt said and grinned before sighing and resting his head miserably on his hands again.

"Do yah wanna talk about it, Kurt? We're all ears." Rogue said, trying to see what was bugging Kurt so much that he wasn't in his cheery, outgoing mood today.

"I said Zhere's Nussing wrong vith me, didn't I? Look – I'm doing perfectly fine, see? Now if you all vould excuse me, I have to get ready for my next class." Kurt said sharply before excusing himself from the table and leaving the cafeteria.

The gang just watched him go before Kitty spoke up. "Like, what's wrong with HIM? He, like, totally seems irked."

"You're right Kitty." Jean agreed. "I'm just going to have to see what's bugging him sometime later."

"No, Jean let me do it." Rogue said "After all, Ah'm the one Kurt trusts the most"

"Mhmm. Let Rogue do it, Jean. She is, after all, Kurt's sister." Scott added.

"Okay then." Jean replied. "I just hope it isn't anything serious. –What's bugging Kurt so much, I mean…"

...Meanwhile, Kurt leaned in front of his locker, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. He still didn't get that dream he got. Yes, it DID happen before, but the question is, how did he ever escape? This just bugged him. Kurt sighed very heavily. Something deep inside him just wouldn't stop until it found out. And aside from that, Kurt deeply regretted somehow being able to escape from those angry villagers, from the fire. He wished that they HAD killed him. He wished he never escaped somehow. Why? He hated living like this. He hated being feared by everyone. He hated being misjudged. Bust most of all, he hated being disliked by the girl he cared for the most. He just hated it.

He shifted his view from the ceiling to the long hallway in front of him. The bell hadn't rung yet. Phew, he still had time. Kurt looked on both sides. Fellow students were pouring out from everywhere. They all looked so happy somehow. Well – except for the students coming out of the principal's office. Kurt chuckled to himself silently. 'Oh well. Can't let this bug me right now. Have a history test to study for!' he thought, leaving the thought of that dream and Kitty behind for a while, opening his locker and pulling out some books and stuffing them into his knapsack, and running off to History class.

(AN: Darn. This chapter wasn't really necessary. I didn't like it myself but oh well, might as well throw this one in. I know, the scenes here are VERY out of place .o but still – like I said Im new to the fic-writing business so don't flame all over me .o Oh and VERDAMNT! I forgot to add a few Kurtty in this . raaaaaaaats! Oh well its coming in chapter three. Someone help me out on this. I wonder what I can toss in for the next chapter. OOH! And yes yes, please, review! They help me think o___o; somehow they do. Oh yes. Like I said in the first note, I live in the Philippines so I have no idea where to buy Xmen Evo comic books. Anybody know a site with page scans? PLEASE do refer me u.u I need your help lots. And I need your consideration too. So there. Bye for now!)


	3. Rogue the Problem Solver

(AN: Well, I am back! Back from just realizing how short Chapter Two was. Oh don't worry, Chapter Two seemed so boring, BUT expect it to get better and better soon, And hopefully longer and longer as well. u.u The only thing I at least wish for is your support :D so I hope you don't mind reviewing my chapters and all, it really inspires me. And flames only discourage me. I'm a sensitive person. And it IS my first time. So be nice. I only extended this AN a little to remind you of a few things:

a. Like I said, the story will get better. So throw a bucket of lard at me if you don't see improvement

b. Like I said again, Reviews help me think. They inspire me in a way. Soo if you want better, review me o__o and tell me what you think so I can add more of this and remove some of that.

c. This is just a teeny request: Im desperate to read the x-men evo comic book, but I cant since I live in the Philippines, and it's a long time before I can visit America again. So can someone PLEASE refer me to a site that's got scanned pages of the comic book? Thanks for being SO kind.

d. German Translations will be at the end of the chapter now. n____n so Ja. Accent translations will be..er..random? I dunno

e. Any ideas on what you think I can add to the next chapter to spice it up a little?

That's all for now. Im sorry I paused the story a bit. Ill get to chapter three now.

And YEEESSS, this is the IMPROVED one u.u)

.+. Chapter Three: Rogue the Problem-Solver .+.

History class. Students were resting their heads on the tables, a bored and drained look spread all over their faces. Yawns could be heard every now and then, mostly from the students at the back of the room. Kurt and Evan to name a few, Evan had his head resting on his palms and was half-asleep. Kurt was just yawning and making very badly drawn doodles at the back of his notebook. He wasn't in the mood for taking down notes today, After all, he could just borrow someone's notebook and copy his or her notes when Kurt was out of this daze. Or maybe when he just plain felt like it. The thought of that dream had gone back to him again and now this time it was really annoying him. Kurt yawned again. It was too boring and way too quiet. He almost drifted off to sleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kurt turned around and saw Evan seated behind him.

"You okay man? You don't look too well."

"Are you kidding? Vith a subject and a teacher as boring as zhis- who vould?"

"That's not what I mean, man. You look pretty dazed."

"Ach, everybody's been asking Zhe same questions and saying Zhe same Sings ((things)) to me today. Vhat is it vith you people? I'm fine okay? I'm all right. Zhere's nussing wrong vith me. Okay? Kapeesh?" Kurt hissed raising his voice a little. This got the teacher's attention a bit.

"Okay okay already. Man you sure are touchy today. Roll off the wrong side of the bed or something?" Evan replied, voice raising a bit as well.

This really got the teacher's attention.

"Mister Wagner, Mister Daniels, What do you think you are doing in my class?"

"We were- Managed Evan, but was cut off by the teacher.

"Shush. If I hear any more noises from you two, I will send you out of this classroom immediately, and there will be questions asked about it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Stern…" The two sighed.

"Good. Now lets continue..." Mrs. Stern said, turning her back to face the blackboard. Behind her, Kurt and Evan looked at each other and went silent for the rest of the class.

***

Dismissal came rather early at Bayville high, and everywhere students came pouring out endlessly. Kurt had already gone outside and was waiting for Evan and the others. Strange, there was no sign of any of them. He waited a bit more until Rogue came out of the main doors. She walked up to Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh...Kurt, dahlin? ((darling))" Kurt turned around and saw his adoptive sister, with a rather concerned look on her face that he had never seen her make before.

"J..Ja?"

"We need tah talk."

Rogue grabbed Kurt's wrist and dragged him over to the back of a large oak tree, Kurt following unwillingly, and confused. "V-Vhat do we need to talk about, Rogue?"

"Well, Kurt, you were acting rathah strangely back at the cafeteria and Jean asked me to talk to you abou-

"Ach, no. Not ZHIS case again. Come on, Rogue, Vasnt it enough vhen I said zhat I vas-

"Just shaddup and listen. Kurt, there's something botherin' yah, and its Purdy darn obvious. Were all here tah help ya and we just wanna know whats wrong so we can help yah figure it out or some'n. Yah trust me, right?"

"Vell…yes but zhats not zhe point!"

"Fine. Ah wont tell Jean and Scott. Kurt, just tell ME what's wrong."

Kurt hesitated for a moment and opened his mouth to argue, but then he sighed and gave up.

"…Promise you vont tell ze ozzers? ((others)) I wouldn't vant zhem all worrying about me, you see."

"Ah promise."

"…..Fine. Ill spill."

Kurt told Rogue everything, about the dream, about Kitty, everything. The surprising thing was Rogue nodded her head as if she understood completely! When Kurt had finished explaining, he ended it with "…You DO understand, don't you?"

"As perfectly as crystal, sugah. Yah mean, yah never consulted the Professah or anybody about that 'dream' yah had back thar?" Rogue asked

"I..I didn't vant to interrupt him too much." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, dahlin, the Professah is nevah 'interrupted' as long as its somethin' that's.,.. Well somethin' in the same case as you are. Ah don't wanna sound like your Guidance Counselah or anythin but Ah really reckon yah should go to the Professah about this 'dream' o' yers. Thar's a big chance he could really help out. And as fer Kitty thar…"

".." Kurt just remained silent.

"If ya like her THAT much Ah reckon you should go try something on her or somethin'. Not just sit thar and stare at her."

"Don't you Sink ((think)) I tried zhat?" Kurt argued. "Its just zhat she alvays keeps avay from me like Im sort of…sort of…Ach, I don't know anymore."

Rogue blinked for a moment and brainstormed. ((Wow, that's SO not like Rogue o__o)) she sighed, and then started speaking again.

"All Ah know is just that yah hafta try SOMETHING, just try not to scare her. Ah'm leaving this all to yah, Kurt. Aftah all its not me who wants tah win Kitty's heart. Ah just wanna say Good Luck, pal. You'll need it." Rogue said walking off, leaving a confused  Kurt behind.

Kurt just shrugged, picked up his things and went back to the Xavier Institute.

He HAD to try SOMETHING, right?

***

A while later, back at the Xavier Institute, kitty Pryde ((or is it Pride?)) sat underneath the safe shade of a tree, reading a book while munching on a few cookies and sipping on some tea. She was too absorbed in what she was reading she didn't notice someone 'BAMF' next to her.

"…"

"..Nice day, isn't it, Katzchen?"

"WHOA!" Kitty dropped the cookie she was munching in shock, and same goes for the book. It went PLOP on the lush green grass, and as for the tea? Well let's just say that its now all over the book...AND Kitty "Eep! K-Kurt! Ohhh, Look what you've done! UGH! You, like, totally drenched my book- and not to mention my clothes!"

"Oops. I'm so sorry, Katzchen! I didn't mean to startle you…" Kurt apologized. Shoot. This wasn't going well.

"Whatever, Kurt. I bet you there isn't ONE moment that you didn't, like, totally ruined my day. Ugh. I'm outtie." Kitty said, picking up the drenched book and the now-empty teacup and marching away.

Kurt just watched her leave and sighed. This was never going to work out. No matter what he does to at least try and make friends with Kitty, something always has to go wrong.

"Oh vell, I just haff to keep trying!" Kurt said smiling a tad bit, and with a loud 'BAMF' he teleported away.

Meanwhile, Kitty lay sprawled on her bed, thinking. Kurt didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. After all, it was an accident. He didn't mean to spill the tea all over Kitty's book- and Kitty herself. 'I have to apologize to Kurt as soon as I find him. –sigh- I cant believe I'm being so mean to him. Now how can he ever like me back when I'm treating him like dirt?' Yes its true. Even though Kitty was scared of Kurt the moment she first saw him, she couldn't help but develop feelings for him when she spent more time with him. Kurt may look somewhat 'different' on the outside but in the inside he's just a kind, gentle and caring young lad that everyone could grow to like.

Just then Rogue came in and went on her side of the room. Kitty turned over to face Rogue and asked her. "Rogue? Can I ask you something?"

"Why? Whats the mattah, dahlin?"

"Well… its about Kurt." Kitty said, blushing. Rogue lifted a brow. This was going to be interesting.

"Well… he's always popping out of nowhere and greeting me like that.. and… uh sometimes he just startles me but.. I know he's just trying to be nice to me, and all I ever do is yell at him. I'm pretty sure he hates me because of that… But I don't want him to hate me! I want him to.. like..me. Is there any way at all that I can make Kurt like me, Rogue?" Kitty blushed even more when she ended the last two sentences.

Rogue grinned. Interesting. Very interesting. "Well, honeh,  by the looks of it you've got a little crush on mah brother thar." Kitty blushed way more.

 "Well..Uh.. I.."

"Its okay, dahlin. Ah think you two are cute togethah."

"Ugh, ROGUE!"

"Okay okay already. Now what ya should do is apologize to him.. Ah think. You've got a big point thar. Kurt may dislike you becuz ya keep hollerin at him. What can you do to make him like you? Ah leave that all up to you thar. Aftah all its not me who wants tah win Kurt's heart. Ah just wanna say Good Luck, pal. You'll need it." Rogue said walking out of the room, leaving a confused  Kitty behind.

 ((sound familiar? n_n))

Kitty just smiled. 'She's right…' she thought. Then as soon as she figured everything out she went to her closet to go find something else to wear aside from her tea-stained shirt. She was going to need to look for Kurt for a while.

She HAD to try SOMETHING, right?

((n_____n))

Outside the room, Rogue leaned on the door, a wide and content grin spread across her face. Watching this was going to be interesting, VERY interesting indeed.

END FOR NOW.

((AN: THERE YOUUU GOOO!!! Way longer, right? Well, hey I tried my best. Please R&R!! I worked SO hard on this chapter! SO pwetty pwetty pwetty pwease? You will? THANKS! WHEEEEE!! Oh and sorry if AN's just kep popping out of nowhere in this fic, I couldn't help it! Hope you enjoyed, bye for now! Id really love it if you reviewed, it helps me think up better stuff for more chappies to come. As for that dream Kurt had…Ill get to that soon n__n BYE for now!

-Dark Puppet aka Maronne aka Rue o__o

PS!!!!!! I have a new Quiz Result Storage Site! Just thinking that you might find some interesting quizzes there u.u go to freewebs.com/bamfed :D THANKS!))


	4. Haagen Dazs, Confrontations and Broken M...

(AN: Oh hi! =) I thought you'd NEVER come u.u Well here's Chapter Four. Is this what you want? Yeah. It is, isn't it? GOODY! 'cause Ive just added it n____n! Yes, Ive been overcome by insanity. So take care and don't be bitten by the rabid blue elves! :D mmkay? Good, now here's what you really came her for…Chapter 4! Hey that rhymes! XD)

.+. Chapter Four: Haagen Dazs, Confrontations and Broken Mirrors.+.

The following day was a gray and rainy Saturday, and the x-men had to stay inside the institute. But of course, they were doing the usual thing.

Scott as usual, shining his car in the Garage while flirting with Jean, Jean reading a book while flirting with Scott, Rogue listening to her usual LOUD music and driving everyone insane with it, Evan showing off to the new recruits, and…my… You can surely guess what Kurt and Kitty are doing. They sat in the living room watching some boring shows just for the fun of it, Kurt of course with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. Lets focus on the two, shall we?

Kitty looked at Kurt for a while and blushed. "Umm…Kurt?"

"Ja?" Kurt replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. You…you, like totally didn't deserve it! I acted like such a brat back there and…and yeah."

Kurt smiled. "Zhat's okay, Katzchen. I shouldn't have startled you like zhat anyvay. I apologize as well."

Kitty blushed and became a bit frantic. "Uhh No- no need to apologize, Kurt! I-I I know you were only trying to be nice! Heheh." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, a nervous smile on her face.

Kurt gave her a weird look. The nervousness Kitty was showing was very obvious. But nonetheless he didn't mind it. "Whew. I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore… You know, Katzchen, to lose a friend like you vould be a HUGE loss." He said, taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth. Kitty giggled a bit. "Thanks, Kurt. It goes for you too, I mean, how often could you, like, find a friend as nice, as gentle and as…Whoops. I'm beginning to rant! Heheh…"

"…Kitty?" Kurt asked.

"…yeah Kurt?"

"Vhy are you so nervous? Your cheeks are turning very pink."

Kitty blushed WAY more. "U..Uh? O-Oh that. I- I was… I was… uhhh I.. I am-

Kurt laid a finger on her mouth. "Shh. Never mind." He said calmly and in a very gentle way. "Forget I asked." He smiled at Kitty, Kitty, calming down and smiling back. Kurt looked out into the hallway and said, VERY out of the blue:

"I vonder if ve still have any Haagen Dazs left…"

Kitty giggled and nodded. "You're lucky I didn't finish all the Strawberry."

Kurt grinned. "Naahh I like zhe chocolate one better."

"I see."

"So vould you like one?"

"uhh..Sure."

"Flavour?"

"The usual!" Kitty said flipping her hair. "Strawberry!"

"Okay. I'd STILL recommend zhe chocolate one, though." Kurt said grinning at Kitty and with that he 'BAMF'ed into the kitchen and 'BAMF'ed bacl to the living room, with two Pints of Haagen Dazs. ((Haaaagen Daaazss…. –drool-)) He handed the Strawberry one, of course, to Kitty and had the chocolate for himself. Then they were silent after that.

After a long pause, Kurt spoke.

"….Keety?"

"…Yes, Kurt?"

"…Nevermind."

Kitty frowned, concerned "Come on. Tell me."

"Its nothing, really. Forget it."

"No. Come on, tell me what you wanted to say?"

"….Ill just tell you vhen the time is right."

"No, Kurt, you tell me now. Come on, don't make such a big deal about it."

Kurt looked at Kitty for a moment. He paused for quite a while and looked at the lit fireplace before them. He watched the small sparks set astray from the fire and fade slowly. 

"…Fine...Keety, have you ever loved someone, and yet… you are unsure of vhat he or she feels for you? I mean- for example if you love someone and you cant really tell if..if he or she loves you back…"

Kitty remained silent. Blushing rather seriously. Kurt turned to look at her. Kitty looked down.

"…Yeah. I have."

Kurt watched the fire blaze. He watched it dance. Was it the right time? Was it the right time to tell Kitty how he felt for her ever since? Yeah. It was, he decided.

"K...Keetty?"

"Y-yes, Kurt?" Kitty looked at Kurt, an anxious look on her face.

"Keety..I haff been keeping Zhis from you for a long time.. Itz just zhat every time Im close to you I.. I feel so safe. Keety? I.." Kurt blushed madly, somehow not being able to look Kitty in the eye.

"I… I…I … I L-L….L…-

"-Oh – Were you two using this room? Ahm sorry, Ah thought it was emptay." Rogue said, 'accidentally' walking in on the two.

"Oh R-Rogue!" Kitty said in surprise, blushing. "Actually, we were just l-leaving! Heh, yeah! That's right, we were just leaving. Right, Kurt?"

"Huh? Oh. Ja...." Kurt sighed. He missed the perfect chance. Damnit all. "..Ve vere just leaving…" He stood up, Kitty following and they left the room. Kurt shot a very suspicious glance at the grinning Rogue as he passed by her. Rogue just watched them leave and turned to the unfinished Haagen Dazs cups, a triumphant grin spread wide across her face.

Actually? She had been standing there near the entrance to the living room for the past hour.

***

"Verdamnt!!" Kurt cursed, heaving himself onto his bed with a loud WHUMP. He had missed the VERY perfect chance to tell Kitty how he felt. Why did Rogue have to come in? Why did she have to? Somehow Kurt was suspicious that Rogue didn't come in on he and Kitty by accident. Somehow he felt that Rogue was there all the time listening to his conversation. Drat. Why did Kurt always have to screw up? Nothing he does seems to always go well. Nothing. Kurt heaved another sigh and stared at the ceiling for a long time. And then it suddenly hit him! He forgot to go and consult the professor about that Flashback he had! But Kurt doubted that the Professor would be able to help him much on it, but oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures, Kurt thought, and this time was surely a desperate one. He got up from his bed and headed to go see the Professor.

***A little while later***

"…I see." The Professor said, a look of wisdom on his face. He turned to Kurt, who was standing right there, unmoving, and nervous. "So you're saying that you've been having these kind of dreams for a week now, and you want to know the answers to this certain one?"

"Y…Yes, Professor, I didn't mean to bother you but… I vas Sinking ((thinking)) zhat maybe you had a few answers. It has been bugging me for a long time…"

"Well I'm glad you came to consult me, Kurt. Although I may not have the exact answers, I may have a few possibilities." The Professor said, giving a kind smile to Kurt. Kurt looked rather surprised. It WAS good news that the professor had a few answers, but the thing was HOW did he know?

"…" Kurt remained silent. Possibly waiting for the Professor to answer him.

"Kurt, you know very much about your power of teleportation. How old were you when this incident occurred?" the Professor said calmly.

"A-about Sirteen ((thirteen)) or fourteen, professor…" Kurt replied, looking diagonally left to the ground. Somehow he couldn't look at the professor straight in the eye.

"I see." The professor said, understanding completely why Kurt couldn't look him in the eye. "Possibilities could be, Kurt, since you were young and rather inexperienced in managing your mutant powers properly, your emotions must have triggered you to teleport out of the situation. But I cannot guarantee that this is the full truth, Kurt. There must be someone you know who might be able to answer to your problems. Maybe you could consult him or her as well. Chances are you could get the actual story."

Kurt nodded in agreement before giving the professor a smile that was more than enough for a 'thank you', and left the room.

The professor watched Kurt leave, and he couldn't help but smile at how determined Kurt was.

***

Kurt walked silently back into his room and flopped back onto his bed. DOES he know someone who was in that burning incident? Aside from his adoptive parents all the way back in Germany, who ELSE did he know? Turning his head sideways, Kurt couldn't help but notice the mirror beside his closet. He got up and walked towards the mirror and saw his reflection there.

Kurt looked angrily back at his reflection in the mirror, and his eyes began to water in a mixture of deep sorrow and hatred. He continued staring at himself in anger for quite a long time. How he HATED his life. WHY did he have to be made like… like this? Why did he have to look so… so inhuman? Kurt continued glaring at the reflection of the person he hated the most. Himself. He wished so deeply that the villagers had killed him, so Kurt wouldn't have to bear a life like this.

Suddenly Kurt couldn't control it anymore. He hated this so much that he just led his fists to the mirror's surface, and with a loud 'KSHAANNG!' he shattered it into many broken pieces, the broken mirror pieces, falling to the floor and laying there.

Kurt leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor slowly, burying his face in his hands. He couldn't bear it anymore. He really couldn't. SURE he had a lot of friends who were supporting him all the way, but what about the rest of the world? Why couldn't people just accept others for who they truly are, and not judge someone by their outer looks, but their inner being? Silent tears streamed Kurt's face, which was showing a deep look of both emptiness and desperation. He really couldn't take this anymore; it was a heavy thing to accept. When would Kurt finally be able to live a life like all the other teenagers out there? When will he ever be able to stop hiding away behind his inducer? Never. That's when, never. Kurt buried his face deeper into his arms and wept rather silently.

Then a rush of footsteps were heard and Kitty came in Kurt's room, and stopped before the sight she saw before her. It was a dim room, a broken mirror, and Kurt, sitting there crying.

"Kurt…Kurt I… what happened?"

Kurt looked up and saw Kitty, and brushed the tears away from his eyes immediately, though his voice was still muffled and unclear.

"N-Nussing! Nussing has happened…"

Kitty looked back at Kurt, a look of concern in her eyes. Kitty had never seen Kurt crying before, and she couldn't help but wonder what was bothering Kurt so much.

"Kurt, if nothing's happened, then why is there a shattered mirror beside you?" Kitty asked. And then it dawned on her. Had Kurt been crying because of the way he looked, And because of how others have been treating him because of this? It was only too possible. Kitty knelt beside Kurt and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

"..Don't worry about it too much, Kurt, don't let it get to your head! You, like, still have us, Kurt…You…You still have me.."

Kurt looked up. Did he hear correctly? Did Kitty just say 'You still have me?' Did he just hear Kitty say that? Did he? Did he just sense that Kitty didn't actually mind the way he looked anymore, that she isn't freaked out by his mere appearance? Kurt couldn't help but speak out, but still in a muffled voice.

"You mean… Keety… You don't mind ze vay…You don't mind how I look anymore?"

"Oh Kurt… I'm sorry I had ever minded it before! – The way you look, I mean. Even though you're all furry outside… we.. we.." Kitty trailed off, blushing.

"You…?" Kurt replied, somehow cheering up slightly.

"…We…I…I know now that you're beautiful inside…" kitty was blushing very madly now, but she continued hugging Kurt, tightening her grip around him. Kurt was very warm. Kitty couldn't help but notice. She could remain hugging him forever.

Kurt's eyes widened. Could this actually be true? Did Kitty, Kitty Pryde, the girl Kurt had always cared for, yet the girl who was scared of him and always tried her best to keep away from him say that she actually thought that Kurt was BEAUTIFUL inside, that she didn't judge him entirely by how he looked? Kurt couldn't help but smile a bit. Kitty saw him smiling again and said "There. That's better. Cheer up Okay, Kurt? Don't let problems get to your head too much."

"J-ja…" Kurt said, smile never fading. His golden-amber eyes had their usual spark again.

"That's better. Well, I can hear Jean calling me, probably for help on those cookies. I have to go now, bye Kurt!" Kitty said, releasing Kurt form the hug, standing up and walking away. But when she reached the doorway, Kurt called back.

"…Und Katzchen? One more Sing ((thing))…"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"…Danke… For everything. You're such a great friend.." Kurt said looking at Kitty, blushing, but smiling fully now.

Kitty smiled and winked. "Hey, its really no big. You're welcome! In fact – you're ALWAYS welcome." Then Kitty phased through the door, and then she was gone.

Kurt stood up, with a content smile on his face. He couldn't help but actually chuckle to himself of how wrong he was. Kitty didn't hate him. Kitty didn't hate him at all. Wiping the remaining tears off his furry blue face, he looked at the broken pieces of the mirror that lay on the floor. Kurt only saw a broken picture of a blue fuzzy elf with wet eyes yet a content smile looking back at him. And then it hit him. He COULD know someone who would POSSIBLY be there the night of that burning incident! Kurt continued staring at the broken image of himself, and he couldn't help but utter out the name of the person that could POSSIBLY answer all his questions about that flashback… POSSIBLY.

"…Mystique…"

END. for now.

((AN: READ PLEASEEEE! SORTOF cliffhanger? Yeah. NO I wont follow the actual storyline of that burning thingy first of all because I don't KNOW what happens after! That's why Im twisting the real plot a little bit and adding some of my own juice. Hopefully the next chapter will at least get me some more reviews as well as this one. I mean – come on. So far? I only have 3 chapters and 9 reviews. This is so bad. .o maybe I should make a new story? I don't know. ANYWAY PLEASE R&R!

Im getting sorta desperate here.

Wait. No Im not.

Anyway just R&R please, suggestions are welcome too but flames are not.

SO there.

Yeah.

Um…

Yeah.

BYEBYE!

-Maronne aka Rue aka Dark Puppet))


	5. Rogue Spying and Finding Answers

((AN: hello agaiiin!!! Whee! I just spoke to my friends on msn and they gave me a few tips on how to make this chapter! :3 Id like to thank you all!

 OH AND THIS IS IMPORTANT unless you wanna throw stuff at me. Anyway Since I REALLY don't know what TRULY happened after that burning-of-Kurt thingy, Im gonna twwiiiiiist the real plot a little and spice it up with some juice of my own…Am I talking silly talk? Yes I am n__n; anyway. Here is CHAPTER 5!!

PS…Id like to thank JHD3 for always being there! Your reviews are more than lovely :D))

.+. Chapter Five: Rogue Spying and Finding Answers .+.

That morning Kurt woke up rather early and looked out of the window. It was still a gray sky, with small claps of thunder appearing here and there. The clouds were thick and dark. It was clear a storm was coming. No wonder classes were postponed.

Kurt made his usual way downstairs to join the rest of the X-men for breakfast, and when he passed by Kitty who was phasing her way downstairs, he couldn't help but smile at her, and Kitty smiling back. Kurt still clearly remembered what happened the other day. He still remembered the words Kitty said to him. Kurt sighed a very happy sigh and continued running down the stairs.

"Oh Hello Kurt!" Jean greeted cheerfully before flipping her hair behind her.

"'Lo, Elf." Logan said, raising an eyebrow at carefree Jean Grey.

Kurt raised an eyebrow himself. Logan didn't usually greet him. Logan would usually walk past him mumbling 'Elf..' and then continue on with his business. 'Okay…' Kurt thought. 'This is only too weird.'

As he sat down in his usual place in the breakfast table, he could see Kitty smiling at him again. Kurt blushed and smiled back. For such a dull-looking morning, it seemed that the day would go pretty okay. Rogue, who was beside Kitty, seemed to have noticed the two. She nudged Kitty hard on the ribs.

"Ow, Rogue!" Kitty shouted. "That, like, really hurt."

"Whatevah." Rogue said. "It looks lahk you an Kurt are doin pretty well, eh?"

Kitty blushed. "Wh-What?"

Rogue smirked. "No need hiding it from me, sugah. Aftah all Ah was the one who gave you advice about apologizing to Kurt. You did it pretty well yesterday in the living room."

"What do you mean? Rogue, like, how did you know I apologized yesterday – and where I did it too!" Asked Kitty, sounding pretty alarmed.

'Uh-Oh.' Rogue thought. 'Busted! Rogue you stupid fool, you and your big mouth! You just HAD to say that, didn't you?'

"WELL?" Kitty said, attracting everyone's attention already. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Kitty, Kitty c-calm down! A-Ah….Uh..Ah was just…Ah…" Rogue stammered. Her eyes darted quickly to Kurt, but Kurt just looked back both blankly and alarmed at her. He was blushing rather heavily but having blue fur that was really hard to show.

But for Kitty, it was clearly visible. She stood up from her seat and pointed at Rogue. "EURGH! Rogue, I, Like, TOTALLY don't believe you! How could you just, like, spy on me like that!"

"L-Listen, sugah: A-Ah wasnt spying on ya, its just that yer voices could be heard from outsahde ((outside)) the livin room since thar's no door an' all an' Ah just overheard ya, but not on purpose! Ah'd never do that to ya!" Rogue replied frantically, and her words were very quick yet shaky. Kitty glanced at Kurt, and Kurt at Kitty, and they both sighed and shrugged.

"Good enough. I guess that happens sometimes." Kitty sighed, calming down and taking her seat once again.

'Whew' Rogue thought. 'Good thing they didn't see into me too easily. Whew! But actually" it was really not like me to spy on them….'

Kurt woke up form his state of shock and turned to Rogue, giving her a very suspicious look. He glanced back at Kitty, and then at the rest of the X mutants, whose eyes were all on the embarrassed Kitty, and then at the uneaten plate of bacon in front of himself ((kurt)).

"Vhat a strange day…"

***

Later, Kurt sat on his bed, staring blankly outside the window. It was the same gray, dull sky. Drops of rain fell on the window as they sank lower. Kurt turned to look at a certain spot on the wall. That used to be where the mirror was. Kurt smiled a tad bit and walked over to the spot. Surprisingly, not everything was cleaned up. Just near Kurt's feet, there lay a piece of the mirror he had shattered the day before. He picked it up and gazed at his incomplete reflection. He stared at it for quite a long time, but this time, he was smiling.

"I broke ze mirror. Heh. Zat means bad luck for me. Nice one, Kurt." Despite the sarcasm, Kurt was strangely glad. If he hadn't shattered the mirror like he did the other day, he would have never heard those beautiful words from Kitty. Never. He sighed a sigh of deep relief and hid the piece of the mirror inside his drawer before flopping onto his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"…Now vat vas I going to do again…?"

He stared blankly on, trying to refresh his memory at what he had planned to do a day ago. He just couldn't remember.

"I sink I remember. I had to meet someone…but who?"

He brooded on. Who was he going to meet? And then it hit him again. Fire. The mob. Himself tied onto the pole. Burning… Screaming…

He bolted up from his position, now fully remembering.

"Now I remember…Mozzer!" He muttered, casting a dark look at the doorway and then leaving his room only to teleport himself out of the mansion.

***

There stood Kurt, drenched by the rain, all wet, in the same construction site where Mystique changed his life forever. He remembered as if it was only yesterday. The day Mystique told Kurt that she was his mother. It was a very big shock to all, but most of the shock came of course to Kurt, and he had fill right to be shocked indeed.

"…Vhy am I standing here? Ach.. How do I even know vhere to find her? Kurt, you fool. She can't possibly be here.." Kurt said, looking up at the gloomy and grey sky. There was only one reason he was there. Answers. But much to his surprise, of course, a reply came.

"Son? What are you doing here?"

Kurt turned his view to the bluish-skinned lady who was behind him. "M-Muzzer ((mother))! Vas are you doing here? I never Sought ((thought)) you vould come here again!"

"And I thought the same about you. What brings you here?"

Kurt glared at Mystique, otherwise known as Raven Darkholme, and then calmed down a little.

"M…Muzzer…I…I came..for…for answers.."

Mystique raised a brow. "For Answers?" She asked suspiciously. Kurt nodded slowly, not removing his glare from the person he least expected was even related to him.

"Well?" Raven asked, her expression now more calm.

"I..I haff to ask…….I-its about that time….b-back in Deutschland – I mean Germany.." Kurt couldn't help stammering as he shifted his view to some pebbles on the ground, which was now soaked by rain.

Mystique cast a suspicious look. "Why would you ask me something that I have nothing to do with, son?"

"…Don't call me that." Kurt hissed sharply, he was getting a bit angrier. How could Mystique look so calm at a time like this? "I…I know you somehow haff an answer to all zis.."

Mystique sighed and put her hands on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt brushing her hands away and avoiding them.

"I…I know you were zhere. SOMEHOW I just know. Z-zhat time ze villagers t-tried to.."

Mystique gave a rather panicked look. And then there was silence. Kurt glared straight at Mystique, and Mystique at Kurt. And then Kurt broke the silence.

"Vell? Tell me! I..I only vant to know…. I want to know if zhe villagers tried to burn me to death, Zhen how come Im still alive now? Vhy am I not dead? Tell me please. I…I.."

Mystique laid a finger on Kurt's mouth.

"Yes, son.. I was there. After I knew that you were found and taken in, I stayed in Germany for a few more weeks to see you…I wanted to see you so badly. When the villagers tried to kill you, before you were even burned to death, you had teleported out of the way."

Kurt nodded, no whe fully understood, He HAD teleported away. But then..

"B-But Mozzer! I-if you vere zhere, V-Vhen zhe villagers tried to….Zhen vhy didn't you save me? Vhy didn't you protect me?" Kurt asked, angrily. How could Mystique do this? If Mystique even loved Kurt as a son (if she did o___o) then why didn't she protect him all those times he was hurt and tortured?

"S-son I…"

"V…Vhy, Mozzer? You..You mean you just let zhem TORTURE me like zhat, you just let zhe ozzer kids throw stones at me, call names at me- and you let zhe ozzer villagers try and BURN me to death? M-Mozzer…How could you…" Kurt's eyes were wet, and his expression was VERY furious. He turned his back to Mystique.

"…Son….." Mystique began calmly, a look of distress on her face. Kurt turned sharply to look at her again, his golden eyes burning with rage.

"Don't…you…EVER…call me zhat…again."

"B-but son! I-Im sorry the villagers tortured you. If Only I came to save you from Magneto's DNA testing earlier I- Mystique covered her mouth with her hands suddenly. "Oh no- I- I.."

Kurt's look of anger turned into shock, and then suddenly its as if Kurt was on fire.

"VHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DNA TESTING'!!? YOU MEAN YOU LET Z-ZHAT FREAK TURN ME INTO A MONSTER JUST LIKE ZHAT! YOU MEAN I WOULD HAVE HAD A NORMAL LIFE IF IT WASN'T FOR- for…" Kurt turned his back to Mystique again. His fists were clenched very tightly, and his fangs were bared. His tail was swishing furiously.

"Son….I….I-Im sorry..I tried to save you, but Magneto wont- wont…" But Kurt cut off Mystique quickly.

"I told you…NEVER…to call me 'son' again……" And with a soft 'Bamf', he was gone. Mystique's eyes watered as she was left in the empty construction site, and as the rain stopped, she began to sob quietly. (Im sorry, I just had to xDD)

***

Kurt was back in his room again, hanging upside down from his ceiling lamp which was turned off. The only source of light was the light entering Kurt's room from his open door. 'How could she…that....that…that..' Kurt thought, there was still a look of deep anger in his face. Just then, he heard a voice in his head that made him fall of the ceiling lamp and onto the floor on his behind with a loud, sickening 'THUD'.

[Kurt. Kurt?] The Professor's voice rang inside Kurt's head.

"Owww…man, zhat hurts.." Kurt said sitting up straight. "Pro- professor?"

[Talk to me using your mind, Kurt, not your mouth.] The Professor corrected.

[Huh? Oh. Ja… Professor, vhy did you just ring in my head all of a sudden?]

[I know where you went and what you did there, Kurt. At first when I sensed your teleportation in Cerebro I knew something was going on.] The Professor said.

[V-v-vas? Professor, vhy?] Kurt thought.

[Kurt, Mystique never meant it for you to be this way. There is no reason to hate her.]

[Zhere IS a reason, professor! She just let zhat monster turn me into a freak of nature! She let Zhose villagers torture me! She—But Kurt was cut off.

[-She didn't want it to be that way, either, Kurt. She couldn't stop Magneto. It couldn't be helped. And about those villagers, she tried to save you, too. But she couldn't risk her exposure.] The Professor said reassuringly.

Kurt remained silent. Was all this really true? It just couldn't be.

[AAAAAACH! Zhis is already too much. Too many verdamnt misunderstandings, too many verdamnt mysteries – I break a mirror, I burst out on my mozzer, HONESTLY professor, Im sorry for all zhis but I..I…. I really have to get some sleep!] And with this Kurt broke off the telepathic communication and jumped onto his bed, pulling the sheets way on top of him and shutting his eyes, without even bothering to change his clothes.

***

Later, it was at around 12:00 in the morning and there was supposedly school tomorrow. Kurt lay wide awake in his bed, looking blankly at his ceiling…again.

'Maybe the professor was right…' Kurt thought.

'Maybe Mystique DID try and save me…'

He climbed out of his bed and looked out at the dawning sky. He remembered when Rogue had explained that cream she had of Kurt one day.

"Mystique HAD tried to save me…" Kurt mumbled, a deep look of guilt spread deeply all over his eyes. He paused for a few minutes, lost in his own thoughts. After he snapped out of his daze, he looked back at the sky. "…schön…" ((beautiful)) he muttered, looking at the relaxing color of reddish-purple with a nice, peaceful blend of deep orange.

"Maybe Mystique deserves to be called my mozzer after all…" he said, the guilt suddenly vanishing, and in replace, a nice feeling inside, as a smile crept upon his lips.

He was going to figure it all out by tomorrow. Tomorrow, he was going to settle everything.

THE END…FOR NOW.

((AN: That is it. Im sorry I wasn't able to update to early…School gets in the way of EVERYTHING. PLUS, Id like to tell you that Ive got loads of homework on me so I don't have all the time I used to have, and yeah. Ive decided this Fic will end at CHAPTER SEVEN or EIGHT. Sorry for all who hoped this fic would be longer, but I _WILL_ make a sequel though. If you all want to know, here is a spoiler:

-SPOILER WARNING-

Kurt and Kitty MIGHT JUST not get together in THIS fic, but in the sequel. MIGHT. MAYBE. Sorry n__n;; Its just that if Kurtty is gets too much in the way of the main idea, Ill just have to remove it until the sequel comes. So yeah.))


End file.
